If all was lost
by imadork32489
Summary: Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts. There will be a lot of Voldemort in this, and I don't think I'll put any romance. So if you're hoping Harry and Ginny fall madly in love, don't read this. I'm also planning for a lot of blood and guts.
1. Chapter One

& I'm too lazy to think of a name. Please read and review I know I'm a crappy writer I just mostly do this for me, if you tell me that in a review I wouldn't care less. I put this on Fanfiction so people could tell me what I'm doing wrong so I can get better at writing.&

Disclaimer: I don't any thing, except the plot and what you don't recognize.

**Chapter one**

A boy was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling, after had just woken up. He tilted to see his alarm clock. 6:24. The boy sighed, today he turned sixteen. The big one six. Sweet sixteen. However for some reason he had a feeling deep in side his stomach that told him this year wasn't going to be sweet at all. This will be his sixth year at his school, Hogwarts. This year, his godfather won't be there to help him when he needed it most, like in past years.

About a month ago Harry made a mistake. This mistake caused Harry's godfather his life. Of course it wasn't all Harry's fault, many were to blame for the death of Sirius Black. Not that Harry believed that. For in Harry's mind he was the one and only reason Sirius died.

Thankfully just when Harry needed uplifting the most, it came. Owls swooped in his window dropped letters and packages on the bed next to him; two owls stayed, clearly waiting for responses, the other two left. One owl Harry instantly recognized as his best friend's, Ron's, owl. The other owl simply sat on the windowsill and ruffled its feathers importantly, Harry didn't recognize that one.

Harry picked up the closest one baring a Hogwarts crest. He slit the top and pulled out the parchment. He read the first line and then dropped it in surprise. Harry Potter rode broomsticks, received post by owl, could turn invisible just by putting on a cloak, become someone else's appearance by brewing a potion, he's had to battle three headed dogs, trolls, dragons, giant snakes, mermaids, and countless other foul creatures. Harry was being hunted down by the most dangerous being ever to walk on the face of this earth. However none of that amazed Harry, what amazed him was he got an 'Outstanding' on his Potions Ordinary Wizerding Level, O.W.L.

"I got an 'O'." Harry whispered his face a mask of shock. Then a little more loudly, "I got an 'O'." His face full of shock slowly turned to excitement. Turning to his pet owl, with a broad grin on his face, "Hey, Hedwig I got an 'O' in potions." Hedwig gave an encouraging hoot and reposition herself. Getting an 'O' in Potions means he could carry it on to N.E.W.T. level. (Nastingly Exhausting Wizerding Tests). He was one step closer to becoming an Auror, his dream job. Even if he had to face his least favorite teacher Snape, Harry was prepared to do so. Becoming an Auror would be worth it. Harry looked back down on the paper to see what else he received.

_**Potions-O**_

_**Transfiguration-O**_

Charms-O 

_**History of Magic-A**_

_**Herbology-A**_

_**Care of Magical Creatures-O**_

_**Defense Against the Dark Arts-O** (_The examiners clamed that was the best performance they have seen since Dumbledore, well done Mr. Potter)

_**Astronomy-A**_

_**Divination-P**_

Dear Harry Potter,

If you still wish to become an Auror then remember you'll need a minimum of five N.E.W.T.s. You need to get at least 'Exceeds Expectations' on Transfiguration, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Astronomy, Divination, and History of Magic, however you will need to get an 'Outstanding' in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Potions to continue it to next year. To become an Auror you will need to take Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Potions. However I advise you to take more classes, more N.E.W.T.s will look better on your resume. O.W.L.s will also help when you look for a job. You need to get an'A' at least for an O.W.L to count.

Also there will be some changes to the time tables, there will now be two deferent Defense Against the Dark Arts. One will be like the old lesson's focusing on all dark arts, one will be focused on He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his Death Eaters, which will be nick-named The D.A., to continue what you started last year. There will also be two new subjects, which will both be mandatory. You will need to pick seven classes besides the two new subjects, which you will learn about at the welcoming feast. Have a nice rest of the summer.

Sincerely,

M. McGonagall

Harry smiled. He wished he could see the look on his old Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, Umbridge, face. When she found out that he received and 'O' in her class. It would have been priceless. Harry smiled gleefully remembering the time last year when centaurs attacked her; he hoped it hurt, a lot.

Harry looked at the other parchments that were attached to his O.W.L. results. He didn't notice them until now. One was a sheet telling him the book's he will need for sixth year. The other was a sheet asking him what he wanted to take next year, Harry signed up for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Potions, and Transfiguration, obviously, he needed those to become and Auror and for the last classes he signed up for The D.A. and Care of Magical Creatures. Harry sealed this and sent it off with the important looking owl before looking at the other parcels. He recognized them to be from his friends, Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid.

Harry picked up the one from Ron first:

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday mate, how have you been? Were staying at Grimmauld place, Hermione just got here 2 day's ago. Do you want to come? We could send some people like last year to pick you up. Look mate if you don't want to come, bad memories, well then it's fine. _

_I got my O.W.L. result yesterday. I got 4 O.W.L.s, mum wasn't too pleased. Did you get yours? Hermione can't stop talking about hers, how she got 'O's in everything, but she's upset because she only got an'E' in Potions. I don't know what she's upset about she wasn't going to continue Potions anyway. I got a 'P' in that class. No more Snape ever! I could sing. What do you reckon those two new subjects are? I don't care as long as Lockhart doesn't suddenly get his memory back and decides to teach us again. You'll have to kill me and put me out of my misery. _

_I guess I'll send this to you now, Pig knows he's going to deliver mail and is knocking things over in his excitement, bloody bird. Send your answer about staying over here or not._

_Ron_

_P.S. Hope you like your gift._

Harry set the letter carefully aside, and turned to look at the gift that came with it. It was very odd shaped. Harry was slightly afraid. The Dursely's were still asleep and if it's another poketscope like in third year... Well, he shuddered what they will do if the were awaken by a magical object.

Harry had to open it some time so throwing all caution to the wind; he grabbed the package and tore off the wrappings. Harry laughed when he finally had the gift in his hand, wrappings thrown in the corner. It was a Whoopee Cushion. A note was attached to it.

_Harry, _it read.

_Dad found this in a muggle shop and he doesn't know exactly what it is so feeling you will find some use to it we decided to give it to you for a gift. Happy Birthday._

Ron 

Harry went to his desk to write Ron back. He paused before he sat down in his chair, grinning like a little kid, he blow up the Whoopee Cushion that was still in his hand and placed it on the chair. Still grinning he sat down. Pig who was flying in a crazed circle heard the loud farting noise and stopped dead. It was quite a funny sight to see Pig fall to the ground. Harry stuffed his fist in his mouth to quit from bursting out laugh and waking his relatives.

His good mood was shot, however, when he picked up a piece of parchment and a quill. He didn't know what to write to Ron. He really wanted to get out of this hellhole and see his friends but what will Grimmauld place be like with out Sirius? Deciding he'll figure that out later he set the quill down and picked up Hermione's letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday. Hope you are having a nice summer. Did you get your O.W.L.s? I did and I got ten O.W.L.s. Since I'm only taking one more subject then you that's all I can get. I think the most any one ever got was twelve so ten isn't that bad. I wonder what those two new subjects are. Do you think we'll like them? I hope the teachers know what they are doing._

_I can't believe that they are making the D.A. a subject. I can't wait to see who is teaching it; of course no teacher will be as good as you Harry. Now, if I can get S.P.E.W. as popular as The D.A. _

_If you decide to come here then the day after you arrive we are going to go to Diagon Alley to get the school supplies to avoid the crowds that will be there the day before term. I can't wait to get them. I want to read each of them at least once so I can get a feel for what we are learning. I really want to read the book that I think goes with that new subject. _The Old Way's of Wizards and Witches._ Happy Birthday again. Hope to see you soon._

_Love from,_

_ Hermione_

Harry smiled, that was so like Hermione to think of school that much over summer break. Still smiling he picked up the gift she sent. Not surprising it was shaped like a book. Harry opened it and laughed. She got him _Hogwarts, a History_. Harry put it aside and thought maybe he will read it; after all he was tired of Hermione urging him to read it. Harry picked up the last letter. It was from Hagrid.

_Harry, _the grounds keeper wrote.

_Hope you are having a nice summer. A lot has been going on around here I'm not saying anymore here though. You'll have to wait and find out when you get here. Hope you like your gift. _

_Hagrid_

Then he turned to Hagrid's gift. Glancing at it wearingly remembering all to well the time Hagrid sent him a biting book. It didn't seem to be moving or biting...or stinging or growling or making any sort of sound or movement at all. Harry then reminded him self he was scared of Ron's gift then it turned out to be a Whoopee Cousin. So with newfound determination he grabbed it. Unwrapping the gift he found a book in his hands. It was strange and dusty. Why Hagrid would give him an old dusty book, Harry had no idea. Setting the book aside he turned to the parchment and quill. With a sigh Harry still didn't know what to write to Ron. Luckily he was spared from answering when he heard his aunt walking lightly down the hallway. Harry got out the chair and walked out his room still wondering what he was going to do. He won't be pondering for long because a surprise will be waiting for him at breakfast, a surprise he won't like, one, which will make his decision a lot easer.


	2. Chapter Two

&Please read and review. Please give constructive criticism.&

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the plot and anything you don't recognize.

Chapter Two

Walking to the kitchen Harry's brain was going over the pros and cons of going to Sirius's old home. He was still trying to decide what to do as he sat down at the table. He started to ponder on the pros and cons of staying at the Dursley's, when his uncle and cousin sat in their usual chairs (Dudley had to use two) nearly breaking them from their bulk.

Harry had a pounding headache by the time his Aunt put food on the table. It took him a moment to realize it wasn't the usual grape fruit in front of him, but egg's and bacon. He looked up to see his cousin stuffing his face as if he never had any food.

"Why aren't we eating grape fruit?" Harry ask tearing his eye's away of Dudley, it was amazing how much one person could eat in a minute, to look at his uncle.

"Because," his uncle said venomously, "Marge is coming in and we don't want her to think we are starving Dudley, besides he has lost five pounds." He turned to Dudley to give an encouraging smile.

"Five pounds," Harry's wide-eyed reply was, "He has been dieting for two years and he only lost five poun- wait, Aunt Marge is coming!"

"Yes, and you better behave yourself. If we have another incident like last time, well lets just say I won't envy you." Uncle Vernon shuddered at the memory of his sister blowing up like a balloon.

"Well, in that case," Harry said draining the last of his orange juice, "I'm leaving." Harry got up, "If you need me I'll be packing." Harry said walking out the door.

-------

Harry was sitting on his trunk having finished packing. He sent Hedwig with a letter to Ron, pleading for him to get some one to pick him up as soon as possible, as soon as he got in his room. Harry was reading _Hogwarts a History_, he got to chapter two when he heard a car pull up in the drive way and huge high heals coming up the walkway.

"Boy get down here and greet you Aunt!" Harry's uncle snarled.

Harry sighed while putting his book safely in his trunk. Half way down the stairs the doorbell rang. Harry sat on the stairs thinking that maybe if he was lucky no one will know he is missing.

"Where is the ungrateful little brat?" Marge spat.

"Boy! I told you to get down here."

"Of course," Harry mumbled, "how could I have thought that something will go my way for once." He grudgingly walked down the last few steps. Before he even got to the last stairs two suitcases were thrust into his arms.

"Take the gray one up to the guest room, and the green one to you room. Then come back down so we can eat dinner." Harry's uncle growled.

"Just eat with out me," Harry said walking up the stairs, "I'd rather starve."

"You are going to eat dinner like a normal person and like it!"

Harry walked to the guest room, "Okay, my uncle said to put the gray one in the guest room and the green one in my room." Harry stopped dead, who was sleeping in his room. Harry drooped the gray one and ran out of the guest room, after throwing the green suitcase in his own room he ran down the stairs. He skidded to a halt when he saw a boy with blonde hair holding the door to the kitchen open for Marge. Harry walked up to him.

"Excuse me," Harry said about to ask him his name but stopped when the boy turned around. They stared at each other for a few minutes' mouths wide open.

"Potter." The boy sneered.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked amazed. "What are you doing here?"

Malfoy grinned and ignored Harry and instead stuck his head in the kitchen. "Mr. Dursley would it be all right if I use your phone?"

"Of course." Came Harry's uncle's gruff reply.

"Malfoy you didn't answer me!" Harry said.

Like before Malfoy simply ignored Harry and went to the phone. He picked up the receiver and dialed a few numbers and stuck the phone to his ear. A few seconds later someone answered.

"Hello Jeffery, may I speak to my father?" Pause. "Hello Father? Tell the Dark Lord I know where Potter is." Pause. "Yes, I'm looking at him right now." Pause. "No, I am not joking." Pause. "Number 4 Privet Drive, London." Pause. "Okay, see you in a bit." Malfoy hung up then walked in to kitchen completely ignoring Harry.

Harry ran after him. Malfoy was sitting at the dinner table helping him self to some mashed potato's. Harry stopped beside him. "What the hell did you just do?" Harry yelled grabbing Malfoy's arm.

"Now just a minute young man," Uncle Vernon said standing up face slowly turning purple. "I will not tolerate you to speak to our guest like that."

"For six years the Dark Lord has been trying to find out where you go every summer, it's like you disappear from the face of the earth. Imagine how much I'll be awarded now that I can finally hand you to him." Malfoy said to Harry, ignoring Vernon.

Both Harry and Malfoy were oblivious to the stares they were getting from the Dursleys, nor did they care, they were too wrapped up in their battle with each other.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Harry snarled, "But I'm leaving. Bye." Harry turned to leave.

"Good luck." Malfoy snorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry snapped.

"As soon as my father found out you were here he had the Dark Lord put a spell on this house so you can't leave."

Harry ran to the front door and opened the door. He smiled, Malfoy was bluffing. Harry took a step out and was thrown back in against the wall and slid down into a sitting position. Malfoy came out munching on a dinner roll.

He knelt down next to Harry, "You should have gave up a long time ago Potter, the Dark Lord always gets what he wants." Malfoy got up and walked back toward the kitchen door, "Oh, your relatives are petrified, the Dark Lord will kill them when he gets here."

Harry frowned and ran to the back door; maybe it was just the front door. Again Harry got slammed against the wall. An hour later Harry had his wand in his pocket and various bruises on his body. After trying every window in the house and having the same effect Harry gave up and went to get his wand, if Voldemort was coming he best be prepared. Harry collapsed on the couch after calling Malfoy a name that would make Mrs. Weasley gasp. Malfoy of course only grinned helping himself to a piece of pie.

Harry was still lying on the couch, when Ron, Remus Lupin, and Madeye Moody walked through the front door.

"Harry, are you alright?" Ron said seeing Harry on the couch and going over to him.

"Sure I'm fine, how are you Ron, how is life treating you?" Harry said dryly.

"Harry what's going on?" Lupin asked joining the conversation seeing how awful Harry looked, courtesy spending an hour being repeatedly slammed into the wall.

"I can't leave." Harry stated simply.

"Look mate," Ron said, "If this is about Sirius-"

"This isn't about him." Harry said cutting Ron off. "Look." Harry got up and walked to the front door. He took one step out the door and was thrown back in to the wall. "Damn, it's harder then the first time I tried that door." Harry said dusting drywall of his shoulder.

"Harry, what's going on, why can't you walk out the door?" Lupin asked, helping Harry up from the floor.

"Oh, because Voldemort put a spell on the house so I can't leave." Harry said collapsing on the couch once again.

"How does he know where you are, Harry?" Lupin said with an air of someone trying desperately to be patient.

"Draco Malfoy told his father who told Voldemort."

"But how does"

"He know that I'm here?" Harry finished for him. Lupin nodded. "Oh, he's in the kitchen watching T.V., how and why he is here I do not know, yet. I'm probably going to die in a few hours anyway, no point in being frightened of using magic, who cares if I'm expelled." Harry got up to go to the kitchen.

"Know wait right there, sunny." Mad Eye Moody said holding out his arm, cutting Harry off from the kitchen. "It's mine and Lupin's job to keep you safe. I'll talk to Draco." Mad Eye walked into the kitchen, a few minutes later walked out and sat on the couch next to Harry. "He left."

"Just like him," Ron snarled, when he knows he's in danger he runs away with his tail between his legs."

Harry gazed at Ron then sighed, "You guy's should leave, or at least Ron should leave, he doesn't need to see me die."

"I'm not leaving you!" Ron yelled out raged, "We'll find a way to get you out. Right?" He looked at Lupin.

"Voldemort put a spell on this house I don't know how to break it." Lupin said look sadly at Harry. "Moody any idea's?"

"I hate to say it but I'm at a lost." Moody growled.

"You people act like we already lost!" Ron yelled outraged throwing his arms around, "Can't we send a letter to Dumbledore or somebody."

"No," Lupin said. "Even if the owl isn't intercepted and it reaches Albus before Voldemort comes, I'm sure Voldemort created the spell so no one, not even Albus can break it."

"Well we have to do something!" Ron said desperately.

"Like what, Ron?" Lupin asked rubbing his eyes.

"I don't know can't you teach him a few spells or something?" Ron asked. "Who knows it might save his life."

Lupin looked thoughtful then turned to Harry who was silent through the whole conversation, "How about it are you willing to learn a few extra spells?"

Harry shrugged and stood up, "Sure, it might be fun. I highly doubt any of the spell's will help me but I'll go insane just sitting on the couch waiting to die."

"Want to help Moody?" Lupin asked getting his wand out of his pocket.

"You kidding," Moody grunted. "I was looking forward to teaching, but that damn imposter. This may be my only chance to share my knowledge with the youth of tomorrow."

Harry laughed finding that very ironic, the chances of him being alive tomorrowâ Harry then wondered why he was so at ease with this whole situation, it probably was because his body has been put through so much fear, it can't be afraid any more.

-------

About an hour later Harry knew a few more curses and hex's. Lupin was just about to teach him the Sleeping spell; Lupin had said 'I'll don't believe this will work on Voldemort but on one of his Death Eaters, maybe.' Lupin opened his mouth about to recite the incantation when Voldemort and about 25 Death Eaters arrived.

"Harry, long time no see." Voldemort said.

Harry turned to look at Voldemort. "Hey Tom, killed any innocent Muggles lately?"


	3. Chapter Three

&Please read and review, this may not be all that good I wrote this at midnight after drinking 3 mountain dews, soooo...... This is also shorter then the first two chapters but shit happens.&

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing, except the plot and anything you don't recognize. Blah.

**Chapter Three**

"Harry, long time no see." Voldemort said.

Harry turned to look at Voldemort. "Hey Tom, killed any innocent Muggles lately?"

"You've grown braver since the last time we meet, Harry." Voldemort said. "Usually you just cower in fear when we meet."

"Yea," Harry said sarcastically, "that's why I'm still alive, every time we meet I would cower in fear then you would let me go; that sounds about right."

Voldemort stared coldly at Harry then turned to a Death Eater, "Go kill his relatives."

"Yes, master." Harry recognized the voice to be Lucius Malfoy.

"How did you get out of Askaban, Malfoy?" Harry asked him, it just now crossed his mind that Lucius wasn't in Askaban, even though Draco called his father to tell him Harry was here.

Lucius didn't reply he just walked into the kitchen. Voldemort looked at Harry, he raised his wand, and before Harry could duck or block it, Voldemort yelled, "Cruico!"

Harry dropped down on all fours, his fist and mouth were clenched, and eyes were closed trying to block out the pain. He didn't want to give Voldemort the satisfaction of hearing him scream. Harry couldn't take it though, when, after noticing him not screaming five more Death Eaters joined in torturing him, he through back his head and screamed at the top of his lungs, he just wanted it to end, he wanted to die. When it finally stopped Harry collapsed to the floor a sweaty mess. His hands where bleeding where he dug half moon circles into them. Voldemort grabbed Harry by the back of his neck and dragged him to a standing position, Harry opened one eye to see, Ron, Lupin, and Moody petrified, they, it seemed, tried to stop Voldemort from torturing Harry.

"Kill them," Voldemort said, "And make sure Harry sees it."

"Wait," Harry whispered hoarsely, "You want to know what the prophecy is?"

Voldemort signaled to his Death Eaters to wait. "The prophecy was destroyed." He said.

"_THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LOAD APPROACHES...BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES..." _Harry recited, then regaining a little strength then said, "Let them go and you'll hear the rest."

Voldemort stared at Harry coldly then turned to the Death Eaters ready to kill, Ron, Lupin, and Moody, "Leave them and Apparate back." With some pop's all the Death Eaters were gone, leaving Voldemort holding Harry up. "Take a good look Harry," Voldemort said, "If you're lying to me then I'll kill everyone you know and love, while you watch helplessly."

"Don't worry, Voldemort," Harry said, "You keep up your end of the deal I'll keep up mine."

"Good." Voldemort said. Harry took one last look at his friends, hoping against hope they'll be all right. Then Harry and Voldemort vanished with a small pop.

The next few hours were a blur to Harry. All he knew was pain; he figured he was going insane. For one minute he was watching Cedric fall down to the ground, his eyes holding no life. FLASH. Harry watched his mom slowly come out of Voldemort's wand. FLASH. Harry was watching Ron get smacked by the giant queen chess piece. FLASH. He was watching Sirius flying through the veil. FLASH. Ginny was lying on the stone floor of the chamber of secrets pale and cold. FLASH. His mother was pleading for Voldemort to spare him. FLASH. Harry was curled up like a ball on a cold hard stone floor; he was shivering and rocking back and forth.

"How do you like my new curse, Harry"? Voldemort asked looking at Harry from his chair. "It's a curse combing the dementor's powers and the 'Cruicio' pain."

All Harry could do was gasp in short breaths. "You are being very rude, Harry." Voldemort said mockingly. "You are a guest in my house and you won't even talk to me. I don't think I'll invite you to stay for dinner." Voldemort laughed a cruel high-pitched laugh.

Harry, who has slowly regaining his strength, said, "Voldemort, just kill me now."

Voldemort smiled, "I think not, not until you tell me the prophecy."

Harry weighed his option's, if he told Voldemort the prophecy then Voldemort would kill him; if he didn't he would torture Harry till he went insane and kill everyone he knows and love. Harry slowly pushed himself out of the fetal position on the floor then he slowly stood up. "Okay, Voldemort." Harry whispered. _"THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LOAD APPROACHES...BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES...AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT...AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURIVES...THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES..."_ Harry voice became stronger as he recited the prophecy and the word _DIES_ echoed off the stonewalls.

Voldemort looked thoughtful while staring at Harry. Harry stared defiantly back expecting to die any moment. "So you are going to become quite powerful." Voldemort said looking thoughtful.

"What?" Harry said truly exhausted. "Aren't you just going to kill me now?"

Voldemort ignored Harry's last comment and, more to himself, said, "Well, you must be since you 'have power the Dark Lord knows not'."

"Yes, well," Harry said sarcastically, "can you just kill me now?" Harry patted himself as if looking for something. "I obviously don't have my wand, so this 'power that you know not' I don't have it at this moment." He paused. "Besides I'm getting bored of your mumbling."

"I don't think I'm going to kill you." Voldemort gave a cruel smile. "Wormtail!" He cried.

A short fat balding man scrambled in through the door. "Yes, master."

"Take Harry to a holding cell." Voldemort said dismissively.

"What, my Lord?" Wormtail asked then shrived when Voldemort glared at him for defying him.

"What part did you not understand?" Voldemort growled. "Should I get you a dictionary so you can look up the word 'take'?"

"N-no my Lord, I-its just I thought we were k-killing the boy." Wormtail sputtered.

"Well, Wormtail," Voldemort hissed, "I changed my mind."

"Of course my Lord." Wormtail said and grabbed Harry by the back of the shirt with his silver hand and dragged him out. Wormtail dragged him down a few hallways then opened a cell door and pushed Harry. He stumbled in. He walked to a corner then slowly slid down the wall and put his head in his hands. He didn't understand why Voldemort was keeping him. He had said something about Harry having power, but that still doesn't explain why Voldemort is keeping him alive.

Harry yelled out then banged his fist against the wall out of frustration. When Harry was at Privet Drive, secluded from the world he didn't know anything that Voldemort was up to. Now, when he is breathing the same air as him Harry is still clueless.

Harry got up and slowly walked to the bed in the corner, he fell into it, he didn't want to go to sleep he just wanted to rest his eyes, but that is always the case; he sank into a sleep, none of his questions answered.


	4. Chapter Four

&Wow. This chapter was totally different in my rough draft. Probably because I originally wrote this on my old computer, so when we got a new one and the old one went in my room and the new one doesn't have a floppy drive so I had to retype this chapter on the new one because the one in my room doesn't have the internet. Oh well.&

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the plot and anything you don't recognize. Blah, Blah, Blah.

Chapter Four

Harry slowly rose out of a deep sleep. He reached his hand toward his bedside table to grope for his glasses, he didn't find them, in fact he couldn't even find his bedside table. Harry slowly opened his eyes to find his glasses were still on; he didn't understand for a moment why his glasses were on. Then it all came flooded back.

Harry groaned and mentally kicked himself for falling asleep. He slowly pushed himself out of bed, then walked to the opposite corner of his cell to relive himself in the toilet. After wards Harry sank into a dark corner of the room. None of this made sense. Voldemort spent sixteen years trying to kill him, now he suddenly had a change of heart. It must have been something he heard from the prophecy because Voldemort was all set on killing him before Harry told him. It also had something to do with the line 'HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT'. Voldemort mentioned that. If only Hermione was here, she was best at solving these things. Half an hour later Harry's head was spinning and he still didn't get any closer in solving it. He finally decided to focus his attention on a different matter: Escape.

Harry looked over every inch of his cell, trying to find some weakness. He did find a few cracks that, if he had his wand, he could force open. Unfortunately he didn't and Harry wasn't about to force the cracks open with his teeth. Besides the cell was most likely reinforced with magic. Abandoning the thought of trying to force his cell open he tried to come up with another plan.

The only thing he could think of is maybe slipping away when a guard came to feed him or something. Harry knew if that was going to happen he might have to over throw some pretty big men. There was no way in hell he could do that being as scrawny and small as he was. He got on the floor and started doing pushups and sit-ups. Plus if he ever hoped of escaping he still wanted to play Quidditch. He'll have to find a way around the life long ban but if he can escape from here anything is possible. Except the one thing Harry wanted most. To live a normal life.

After jogging in place for an hour, Harry stopped and was completely still. He had heard foot steps echoing outside his cell. Harry got ready for Phrase 1: take out guard. He bent his knees slightly ready to run, and put his fist up in fighting stance ready to attack if necessary. Harry never got the chance to do anything he was planning because the person that walked through the door was the last person he expected.

"Sirius?" Harry said relaxing his muscles as he saw his godfather walk through the door.

"I'm dead, Harry, remember you killed me." Sirius said walking toward Harry.

"What?" Harry said shaking his head. "I was just trying to save you it was an accident. Sirius, I swear you have to believe me."

"Why?" Sirius asked. "All you have ever done is cause people pain, Harry, if you were never born I would still be alive, so would Cedric. Think about it, Harry if you were never born, many more people would be alive, Lily and James would still be alive. You killed them, Harry. You are going to end up killing everyone in the end, you can't save them. You are better giving up.."

Harry fell to his knees, tears were streaming down his face. "I know I killed them I killed them all. I never meant though, it was an accident. I swear!"

"Even if it was an accident, it doesn't change anything." Sirius said slowly circling Harry. "You don't deserve to be happy, Harry. Join Voldemort as punishment for killing them all. Become a Death Eater."

Harry stopped crying and looked up at Sirius, "What?" Sirius would never say that something was up.

Sirius growled and turned into Lily Potter. "Harry, my son," she said softly, "Join Voldemort, it's the right thing to do."

"Mum?" Harry said standing up. "What are you talking about? You know I would never join Voldemort." Harry knew now that this must be a trick, and that got Harry mad. He showed weakness. In front of his arch enemy, no less.

Lily then turned into James, "Son, I order you to join the Dark Lord."

"Voldemort!" Harry called out ignoring his 'father'. "It's over I know this is all a joke. Come on out Voldemort I win, I didn't join you. That wasn't a bad try though." Harry said the understatement of the year, if Voldemort ever knew how close Harry was to giving in. It was when Sirius changed into his mother, he then knew it was a trick.

Voldemort said and waved his wand and the fake James disappeared. "You should have joined me when you had the chance know you've made you life so much worse."

Harry rolled his eyes. "My life has gone from bad to worse every time I turn around. Mostly thanks to you."

"I'm glad I could be of service." Voldemort said. "However, none of that will compare to this." Voldemort raised his wand and ropes shot out of it and tied around Harry's hands and feet. Voldemort then said "Stupefy." Harry's world went black.

Harry slowly woke up, he tried to pick up his hand to rub his eye out of sleep, only to find he couldn't lift his arms. Harry opened his eyes and saw that his hands and feet were chained to a table, also his stomach was chained. Harry found that completely unnecessary because there was no way he was getting out of this. Harry also found his shirt was gone, which just magnified the cold. To make the situation even worse Voldemort appeared.

"You should have joined me the first time I asked." Voldemort said a nasty grin on his face.

"Where am I?" Harry asked.

"Welcome," Voldemort said, "to your own personal hell."


End file.
